Does He Really Love Me?
by DreamsInTheDark
Summary: Edward and Bella are supposed to be in love but Renessmee has watched her mother been put through hard times because of her father. What will she do, who and what does she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I like Edward, big fan of his, but I wanted to further explore his possessive side over Bella. A little inspiration from domestic violence stories in the news and the song "Scenarios" by Chong Nee and Niki Atu. (Good song by the way)**

**I did this story before but after I published it and got excited about my one review (not being sarcastic this actually made me smile I was so happy) but I went back and read over it and I realized I wrote some of it wrong so I deleted it and re-wrote it.**

**Read and review please, first time fan fic writing so please bear with me!! Constructive criticism would be awesome, so I can hopefully improve. Not quite sure how to put everything into words and stuff like that, so sometimes stuff won't be clear but it's there because it makes sense to me sorry.**

**Disclaimer thing: I wish I did own these characters, but I don't, because Stephenie Meyer does. Except I changed their personalities, I wouldn't ever want Edward like this.**

**Not sure on whose point of views may be in it so I'll let that play by ear. They are vampires all with their respective powers.**

BELLA POV

I love Edward with all my soul and I know he feels the same. That's why he married me right? Also why I had his child? I'm not regretting my daughter Renesmee when I think this, but I can't help but think through all these questions when Edward gets like this.

_Stop being stupid Bella, he loves you. _

How could I keep telling myself that? Was this really all my fault? Is what Edward's doing wrong or am I blowing it all out of proportion? Every time I ask myself these questions I decide against the voices that Edward has put in my head.

No, I can't keep telling myself that he truly loves me, if he did, why would he keep doing this to me?

No, this isn't my fault, I can't let him keep blaming me, and it's not my fault that he's psychotic.

No, I'm not exaggerating a normal argument between a married couple. What he does, how he makes me feel is not good at all, I do deserve better than this.

But could I really leave him? That question has plagued my mind a lot lately. That's when I hear his scary yet velvety voice in my ears.

_You are nothing with out me. As if you could live without me. You're lucky I'm still with you._

I try to fight the voices in my head, but I know Edward has worn me down. What would I even do without him? Like the voices say, I am nothing without him, I have to admit that Edward Cullen is my entire life, as well as my daughter, ah Renesmee, another reason why I can't leave. Edward has told me I can't leave, and if I tried there would be no way at all she would come with me.

I realise that if I tried to run away with her, Edward would easily track me down. Doing it the human way through court wouldn't work either, with all of his families' money he would hire the best lawyer he could find.

If I tried to tell anyone about what he does to me, first of all Edward says they wouldn't believe me anyway, Edward could charm anyone, he dazzles people so they will do anything he says. It's practically a special power in itself.

It doesn't help that no-one suspect anything, unlike all the stories on the news where someone was suspicious of the girl's state of health. Nobody would be able to tell if he had hurt me, no bruises or scars exist. Even if I could have bruises and scars it wouldn't matter because the real pain can't be seen by anyone. I wonder if he ever thinks about what he's doing to me. How can he not realize what he's doing to me?

The dazzling doesn't help either. Another talent of that perfect husband of mine, when he wanted to, he could get anyone to do anything for him, I would count it as another special power of his but I think he has enough. After all the times he hurts me, I always say to myself, I'm not taking him back, this is the last time he will hurt me, I deserve better than this. I repeat and rehearse this to myself over and over again. I get myself all worked up and angry at him.

When I see him he gets this I'm-so-sorry-but-I'm-dazzling-you-so-you-will-forgive-me look and before I can say a thing he begins his speech. He takes back what he just yelled at me all in a few minutes. He tells me he didn't mean it when he screamed at me, when he threw the vase holding the new roses he just got for me through the wall. As sincere as he makes himself sound he still likes to point out that I should have known to not get in his way. He still tells me how lucky I am to have him, because even though he leaves, he always comes back for me. He ends up making me feel bad for getting in the way of him before he threw me across the room. I've actually never heard him say 'I'm sorry,' after all these times he's never said it. By the end of his regrets I end up apologising for being in the way when he's in a mood. I can't help but look at the pure beauty of his dazzling features as he talks to me. I get lost in his eyes when he explains I don't really understand how angry he can get but because of the spur of the moment he just snaps. So like a drug his dazzling calms me down into a state where I once again feel like I've done the wrong thing.

With the mind reading, super human strength and speed, not to mention his impeccable beauty, if anyone saw us together I'm sure they would think I was the luckiest girl in the world. That's just what everyone thinks, according to Edward; he tells me all too often about how lucky I am to have him.

Still thinking to myself in the corner of our little cottage, Edward wouldn't be back for a while. He would be out gorging himself with whatever he would come across. Then he would be back to make me repeat the rules again, as he said I needed to realise that his rules for the better. The top rule of that list – No La Push at all. It was off bounds to me and Nessie couldn't go either. Sometimes, with Edward playing chaperone she was allowed to go see Jacob, because Nessie was Edwards little baby girl he couldn't see her unhappy, and Jacob was able to come see her if Edward was at the house. Even if Edward didn't let her go, she still would because she was determined, and held her self high. I wish I could be as strong as my daughter; it shamed me that I had such a pathetic wish. No, my real wish was for Edward to just suddenly wake up and see what he's doing to me isn't right.

I think he tries to justify himself by thinking 'it doesn't really matter because I'm not going to kill her'. Just because I can heal myself all back together doesn't make it right, it still hurts. I try not to scream out in pain when he gets so mad he tears me apart, and I try to tell myself I need to get away from him. Except I can't, as he explained to me soon after we met, I'm his own brand of heroin. Now he's my brand of heroin, the worst bit is that he warned me to stay away from him. He even left me so as to protect me from himself. I didn't listen to him and so now I guess I've learnt my lesson, but the consequences of my stubbornness will never go away.

Things with Edward are so full on and tense all time; I wish I could just sleep it off, just to stop thinking, to dream again, to escape my eternity for a moment. Instead I turn to my little mp3 player and surrounded myself with the inspiration I needed. This song always calmed me.

_6 before dawn._

_He walks in with a different smile._

_She's sitting there crying._

_Rehearsing how to let him go. _

_Telling him she's leaving._

_Before she says a word,_

_One knee is on the floor._

_He reasons with excuses and sweet talking and it hurts._

_She's heard it all before._

_She's sick of all the lying and the cheating but she can't let go._

_Why, why tell me why. _

_You don't have to cry no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Baby tell me why why why _

_You don't have to stay no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Tell me why_

_Woke up this morning._

_Finally all alone._

_Got to rest my head and think about all this pain_

_Till you come back home._

_And you know boy._

_All these things that you do to me._

_Makes me wonder and realize._

_There's no doubt about._

_Satisfactory is the word despise to you._

_Why do we do the things we do?_

_Because we don't know better sometimes._

_Why do we say the things we say?_

_Never meant to hurt nobody._

_Baby, baby, baby._

_Why do we do the things we do._

_Cause I don't want to cry no more._

_You know that love is here to stay._

_Love is here to stay,_

_Love is here to stay babe._

_Why, why tell me why. _

_You don't have to cry no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Baby tell me why why why _

_You don't have to stay no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Tell me why_

_Why, why tell me why. _

_You don't have to cry no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Baby tell me why why why _

_You don't have to stay no more _

_You don't have to hurt no more _

_Tell me why_

I listened to this song over and over, I sang along all choked up, with my invisible tears. I was so comfortable; I could have sat curled up in the corner for the long time, my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps echoing from outside the cottage.

**Ok I hope this is going ok so far, reviews would be awesome, and if I will do my best to update soon, I think I like where this is going, if you do or don't then you should tell me and then I'll know to keep my story to myself. I've read some that say oh I need this many reviews or I wont continue the story, but I think that's kind of sad and diva-ish. In other words – pathetic, no offence or anything. I'm not sure if this was too long or too short, if it's good or bad, should I stop or should I keep going, so that's why I would love reviews to keep me on track!! Yeah and the song clip bit is the chorus of "scenarios" by Chong Nee & Niki Atu. This is not what I think Edward would be like, because I love Edward Cullen, I'm fully not a twilight and Edward Cullen hater!! I think he is awesome! New Zealand just has heaps of stories on the news about domestic abuse and I realised that Edward is slightly stalkerish and freaky, so I decided to make a play on his obsessive side. More description is coming next chapter. I think this was kind of like a hook, even to me weird aye? And yeah unless you haven't guessed I tend to ramble, if you don't like it then go read something else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well even though I only got one review that excited me so I decided to go through with the story. Part way through writing this I got another one which excited me even more!! I probably would have done this anyway, but my one review made me pretty happy!! HINT HINT for more reviews haha - Dani**

**Okay the story can start now!!**

**BELLA**

I listened as the footsteps got louder and louder until a shadow lingered in the doorway.

"Mum, are you in there?" I cringed as Nessie's quiet whisper reached my ears. I hated that she had to find me huddled up in the corner, so there I remained until she quietly crept to my side. Her face looked horrified when she found me.

"Oh mum, you're a mess, can't you ju--"

"No, Ness I'm fine, I'll be okay." I knew what she was going to say so I quickly cut her off.

"Mum, please just listen to me!" I hated it when she pleaded me, but what could I do?

"Nessie darling I'm alright I-" it was her turn to cut me off.

"Don't say you're okay when you're obviously not, you don't have to lie to me mum, and Dad's a total monster!" Her face screwed up at the

"Honey your father's not a monster. You're too young to understand," I tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge on the subject.

"I'm too young to understand what exactly? That it's ok to hit someone you're supposed to love? That violence is the symbol of real love?" She said, her lips trembling. "Mum, I'm not a baby anymore"

"No, of course not! This isn't your problem. I'm handling things." Her reply definitely shocked me; she couldn't really be thinking those things could she.

"This is how you handle things, you huddle up in the corner and wait for him come home so you can feel better that he came back to you." I could see she was fighting back tears; Nessie hated showing how sad she was and rarely cried so this time was really different.

"That's not fair Nessie" I hung my head in shame.

"No Mum, do you want to know what's really not fair. Not having a happy family isn't fair! Not being able to have friends over because Dad's a psycho isn't fair! Having to see my mother like this isn't fair! The fact that my father makes you like that isn't fair! You have to stand up for yourself and tell the others" The tears now streamed down her pale face.

"I, We can't say anything, baby you know that" I pleaded with her, she should know by now what he would do if the rest of the family found out. "It would hurt them all. This won't last forever, and when it ends everything will be just fine."

"Why can't you just think about yourself? Worry about yourself, please mum. How do you know that he will stop? You can never be sure of that. How much longer could you take of this? I don't know about you but I don't think I can take this much longer." Her eyes burned in my mind as I watched her breakdown right in front of me. My little girl should not be going through this.

"Ness, just cut it out, it's not like he really hurts me,"

"But he really is hurting you, I know there are no cuts or bruises but you can't tell me you feel no pain that the man who is supposed to love and care for you, the man I call my dad, your once loving husband treats you like he does." She was begging for me to see reason. "Mum please I'm on your side. I'm trying to look out for you"

"I don't need you to look out for me. I'm sorry Ness, I know but, I'm can't deal with this right now." I just snapped at her and the words came out blunt and cold.

Her face fell, the tears streamed down her face, and she turned and ran out of the house.

I hated disappointing her but I knew the others cannot be told, I could never bring myself to confront him about I how I feel, so even though Nessie is forever telling me and it is always easier said than done. She does not understand how on top of the world I feel when he wraps his arms around me. She does not know how much he truly cares for me, I know he loves me he just has a different way of showing it.

**Nessie**

Sometimes I wonder why I bother with her. She never listens to me. Dad never listens to me either. That's almost a lie, most of the time he is grumpy and doesn't listen to me, but then when he turns into happy dad, he listens to my mind intently until he finds something I want. It's really sad that he practically has to bribe me into forgiving and loving him again.

This time I had to stay strong though. Maybe if I was strong enough to block him out then Mum could do the same. So I have to stay strong for the both of us. It breaks my heart every time he starts yelling at her. I cannot stand it so like a coward I just run away, into the forest as fast as I can. Hoping that one day I can just leave everything behind me. I feel ashamed when I reach the house to find my mum curled up into a ball. I always want to help her, I want to be able to run into the room and tell Dad to stop yelling and put her down. His moods are tipped off by anything; just one tiny mistake is enough to set him off.

The first time he started to yell and hit Mum was after he almost bit a little girl in the forest. He was hunting and ran into this little girl, who had gotten separated from her family and was subsequently lost. She smelt really good to him and he was trying not to breath but when he was helping her find her family she tripped and got a big deep gash on her leg. He gasped and accidentally inhaled her sweet scent.

We all ran towards him as we could smell he blood, Uncle Emmett, Aunty Rosie, Aunty Alice, Grandpa Carlisle, Nana Esme and Mum all had to restrain him and Uncle Jasper. It was too late though, he had attacked her and the girl had been bitten, she was screaming about burning. We all turned away as Grandpa Carlisle put the little girl out of her misery. I was so scared I began to cry and ran to Mum to carry me back to our cottage. That's when he got mad, I wouldn't let him come near me, and Mum kept trying comfort us both at the same time. She kept telling him not to beat himself up about it, and that it wasn't his fault he was just trying to help her. I know he meant well but I couldn't bear being in the same room as him. All the rejection from me and the overwhelming condolences from my mother must have pushed him over the edge. He just yelled at her but quite enough so the others in the big house wouldn't hear. He told me to go to my room and that's where I stayed. Too afraid to move I just hid under my bed and played my mp3 so loud my ears throbbed in pain, trying to ignore what was really going on.

Once I tried to stop him but my Mum pulled me back before I could say anything. He could hear me thinking that I would tell, and he just threw the chair across the room. He threatened Mum and he had this menacing look in his eyes. The way his face looked at me made me think he really would hurt her. I apologised quickly before sprinting out of the house.

My face was wet with the streaming tears I had cried. I hated thinking about all this, it always made me cry. Another thing I hate, crying. Urgh just when I thought I showed enough ways of how weak and pathetic I am. Nobody around me cries, nobody else is half and half. I have a great description don't I. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, size of a fifteen year old, age actually 5 years. A psycho vampire for a Dad and a door mat vampire mother. My best friend Jacob is a werewolf, my grandpa Charlie is a human and my Nana Esme is a vampire. I am so messed up, I live in a world of vampires, werewolves, humans, and I don't fit anywhere.

It was getting late so I got up and ran back to the house, nobody was there, Mum had probably gone back to the main house and pretend that everything was normal. That was her way of dealing with things, to just pretend that nothing had happened and go back to putting on the perfect family portrait show we had going on. I had my own ways of handling things.

I raced up to my bathroom and locked the door. I know that nobody was home, but I didn't want to risk anyone walking in on. This was my special secret, I suppose in a way this was my own private little world, where no-one fought and everyone got along. I perked up immediately as I picked up my tampon packet, the holder of the key to my secret world. A smile flashed onto my face, but as always it still made me nauseous as I pulled out a shiny sliver of silver.

**Good or crap, review so I know!! oh yeah to those who've read this before and you're all like we already read this well I just changed it to Nessie being 15 and its been 5 years since she was born.**** Not a major change I probably should've just made a note on the next chapter which I'm in the process of finishing but meh ohwell!!**

**-Dani xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the re-upload of this chapter but its been a while since i uploaded this and im looking into getting back to write these stories. not much has changed in this chapter but i just had to change a few things that i didnt like. its probably not that big a deal but yeah i just felt like fixing it up a bit.**

**I wasn't going to continue this because I started to not really like it but then I got some inspiring reviews (thanks guys), and I decided to try to continue this so here goes. I stopped because I didn't know how to write about this sad depressing stuff then I watched Thirteen that is the most depressing movie ever but I loved it. It's roughly based on some stuff that happened to Nikki Reed and she's in it and its so sad, I almost cried …okay I did, but I do that a lot, crying in movies. I'm pathetic; I do it all the time. Movies that made me cry - A Walk to Remember (seriously how can you not), Armageddon (that's sounds dumb but it's the part at the end when the girls saying goodbye to her dad because hes gonna go die to save the world its such a sad scene) and PS I Love You (that movie made me cry pretty much straight away and I cried like all night because of it, but heaps of stuff on there reminded me of some one I lost a while ago and watching that made me cry for the longest time in ages, it was actually really good) so after you read this, watch those movies oh and tell me what movies make you cry. Okay well I went way off topic but anyway here you go ;) Really short but I might as well post what I have.**

**oh yeah and I changed my mind its been 5 years and Renesmee is 15**

**Nessie**

As I held the silver blade in my hand, I twisted it in my hands watching it gleam as the light of the bathroom shone down at different angles. I look and stare at myself in the mirror and pull the hair out of my eyes. My growing has slowed significantly and I'm trying to grow my bangs out, except they've reached the length where they are just in the way. Sort of like me actually.

It used to belong to my Dad actually, another one of his treasured heirlooms from his dead parents. When he was 16 his father bought him his own special set of razor blades. Of course he never really got to use them, so he just keeps them in the attic. He never noticed they were missing.

Sometimes I wonder if they'd ever notice if I just left. Would they stop fighting each other? I don't know what I thinking most of the time. Dad would be so mad at me if he just stopped and really looked into what I was thinking. I mask what I'm thinking pretty much all the time. It helps that Aunty Alice can't see what I might get up to.

I hate feeling the pain of my pathetic life; I liked pretending I was fine. I don't cry for my mother's stupidity or my father's evil ways. I tell myself that I'm crying because of real pain. I always reason with myself on this. I know I don't need to reason with myself on this but I do anyway. Almost as if it's okay to be doing this, so I can justify with myself.

I grab an old bloodstained rag; it was actually my old blanket. I don't even know why I kept it, but it makes me feel better, reminds of happier times. I keep it in my draw, they never go into, and they probably think I'm as happy as we all pretend to be.

As I rolled up my sleeve I ran my fingers on the old scars that had formed up and down my wrists. Even though they all healed within seconds of the cut they left thin slivers of discoloured scars. I keep telling myself that I'll stop, I tried reasoning with myself last time, I feel so stupid talking to myself like that though. I then looked at my right arm, there were only a few scars down this one, I felt like unbalanced only having scars on my left arm so I started cutting on my right arm a few weeks ago. The first few lines were a bit crooked, I'm not used to using my left arm very much but I think I've gotten better.

I turned on the tap and watched the water flow down the sink and I pressed the blade against my skin until it broke through my skin. The blood flowed out through the small cut, I watched it join the water, mixing and flowing down the drain, creating a watery red/pink colour.

As I held my arm over the sink, letting the blood leak out until my fresh cut healed itself up. It is the most amazing thing to watch, I am mesmerised by it every time I cut. I let all my problems slip away and concentrated on my happy place.

The next morning I woke up and unsurprisingly I could hear them promising each other that things would change and last night wouldn't happen again. I'm pretty sure we all knew that wasn't true, maybe that crappy excuse for a father would wait a while before he threw another fit over nothing.

I wish that I could just run away and leave this mess of a "so-called" family behind me. Aunt Rosie said she would teach me how to drive some day when I'm older and I can't wait for that. I love going fast, another thing passed down to me from my father so I've been told. Where would I even go, I have nothing outside of my family here in little old Forks.

Another thing that has to change, no more Forks. According to Grandpa and Nana we can't live here anymore. They told me all about how they have to move every now and then so people don't click on about our little family secret. Mum said that we've already been here longer than they usually would of but we stayed because of her and me.

I'm going to miss everyone so much and the worst part is that we're never coming back to visit Forks again, so tomorrow I have to say goodbye to Grandpa Charlie and Nanny Sue. It's so unfair, we're going to move away and never see anyone here again I didn't really like Forks but I'm definitely going to miss it.

Aunty Alice is excited about picking a new place to live, it's her turn again and I think that if it's up to her, it will definitely be a fancy big city the complete opposite to Forks. She said that because we all look young, that when we move, we are going to tell everyone that Mum is my sister, Grandpa Carlisle and Nana Esme adopted all of us. Dad and my uncles are going to be my foster brothers and my aunties will be my foster sisters. It sounds messed up. Part of me wishes I could just stay here in Forks with Jake, Grandpa and Nanny.

I already know how Mum and Dad met, all about how she finally figured him out so Uncle Emmet has been giving Dad a hard time about letting her find out and everyone's been teasing him about not letting it happen again. I asked Uncle Jasper what would happen if it got out that we were vampires in our new city. He told me that we would just move away again, but something in his voice made it sound like there would be more to it than that. I tried to press him for more information but Mum stared him down and Aunty Alice danced over to take him away. They never tell me the whole story about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I sure took my time updating this story and I actually haven't put much together but I hoep you enjoy it. I still don't know what's gonna happen and this is a bit of a runaway from a story I thought was gonna be about Bella but who's to know what is gonna come. So I hope you enjoy this and please review. Also if you're keen I have another story in the works at the moment Dear Diary, so please check that out. Thanks again  
-Dani xo.**

NESSIE

"This is boring, Mum and it's getting late so I'm going back to the cottage, I'll see you all later" they looked up, mum nodded then they continued doing whatever it was that they were doing.

It doesn't matter cos I'm not going back to the cottage anyway. I'm going to visit Jake. I never get to see him cos of Dad. I think Mum knows I'm going to go see him, but she never says anything so it must be alright.

I ran to La Push through the forest, it didn't take too long because I've run here so often. There in front of me was Jake's small but comfy house. It felt more like a home to me than our cottage. I despise that place just because of what I've seen Dad do there. Everywhere I look I relive one of Dad's mad moments, whether he threw something against the wall, something at Mum or when he can't grab anything close so he'll just through her instead. He's sick.

I didn't want to wake Billy so I tapped on Jakes window, he's a deep sleeper and he didn't wake up so I had to open the window myself. He looks so peaceful and sweet in his sleep even though he's massively ripped. I didn't want to wake him so I just squeezed in right next to him. Before I knew it I fell asleep too.

"_I'm sure you wouldn't have done anything to that skateboarder who fell over today"_

"_What do you mean by I'm sure?"_

"_Well, it's just that I don't think you would've done anything, he did manage to cut himself pretty deep"_

"_At least you were correct once today, you're right Bella, you don't think"_

"_Please don't be like that Edward, Nessie's trying to get some sleep"_

"_Maybe she'd be able to get some if you just kept your stupid mouth shut and stopped hounding me about it"_

"_We all make mistakes and that is all I'm trying to say. Emmett probably didn't even need to hold you back"_

"_No, you're wrong again Bella. Emmett didn't need to hold me back at all, don't be so stupid when you open your mouth"_

"_I'm not stupid Edward"_

"_Yes you are Bella, I remember when I met you, I thought were easily the stupidest person I have ever met. In all my years I have never met anyone as dumb as you. I know dogs smarter than you, you stupid bitch"_

'_I'm sorry Edward I'm so sorry but please, Nessie."_

"_Nessie is fine so stop bringing her into this, god you are so stupid but lucky so don't you dare forget it. You're lucky I'm in your life. Without me you are nothing."_

"_Edward, I'm sorry"_

_"Stop your miserable grovelling"_

"_But what can I do"_

_"You can just shut your fucking ugly mouth to begin with" *smash* "Now look what you made me do, I just got you this vase of flowers, if you just shut your mouth I wouldn't have had to throw it at you"_

"_I'm-"_

"_No Bella, I just told you to shut up and what do you do, you have the nerve to say something to me" *smash* "There goes coffee table, are you happy now?"_

"_When are you going to learn to not make dumb mistakes by opening your mouth, anything else you don't want in here aye. Now without saying anything, lift off your shield and let me know what you're thinking"_

"_Do you think I'm kidding around Bella, maybe its this room, how about you try again, this time in the kitchen" *smashcrash* "Isabella, I don't hear any thoughts"_

"_I, I j-just can't r-right n—n-now"_

"_I didn't say you could speak, so let's try this again. Where do you wanna go this time?"_

"_No, E-Edward, p-p-please just d-don't do this to me. J-Just put me d-d-down. P-Please, I-I love y-you"_

"_Sounds like we're headed for the bedroom then, since you're so hopeless and have no other use. You're a useless piece of-"_

"Nessie! It's ok I'm here, you're ok!" I looked up to see Jake leaning over me.

"What are you on?"

"Nessie, you were just screaming you head off you must have had one hell of a nightmare and what the hell was that"

"What was what? You're really confusing me"

"You were tossing and turning and then you touched my face, was that real?"

"Oh no"

"What do you mean oh no, oh no doesn't sound good. So that was real?"

"Um, what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything, I just heard, you're Dad yelling at your Mum and throwing her around from the sound of things. Does he do that to her Ness?"

"Yeah he does"

"And the others just let him do that to her, treat her like that."

"No, cos they don't know and you can't tell them"

"I can't believe it, the bastard. I'm gonna kill him"

"Please stop Jake, I don't want you to risk yourself like that, face it there is nothing we can do"

"I think there is though Ness"

"What do you mean?"

"We could run away from all of them"

"Wait what"

"We could run away Ness, just you and me. They won't control you anymore and we can be happy. It won't be long until you're physically my age in your years. You could practically pass for 17 right now."

"Really? You'd want to leave all this just for me?"

"Of course Ness, I love you. You're my imprint and I am always gonna be here for you, so if you say 'Jake, I would love to run away with you' then I will. So what do you say?"

"Jake, I would love to run away with you"


End file.
